A través de mis ojos
by Sandraacute
Summary: Ella maldice cada vez que la encuentra. Él no da explicaciones. Pero de todas formas en lo más profundo de sus corazones, saben que quieren estar juntos para toda la eternidad. Y eso es lo que Riven intenta reflexionar. LEMON, YxR.


**Muy bien. No sé como salga esto en verdad.**

**Hace más de tres años que no escribo un fanfic, y de verdad escribir este oneshot ha sido un desafío. Primero, porque es mi primer lemon en serio, y más encima de una pareja hetero. Segundo, porque con los años me volví exigente, y al mismo tiempo insegura de mí misma, entonces se pueden imaginar la dificultad. **

**Pero bueno, hace un mes y algo que estaba con esta idea en la mente, y como todavía no estoy en la universidad tengo tiempo de sobra y preferí aprovecharlo en algo productivo.**

**Espero que reciban este fanfic de buena manera, y si no, puedo entenderlo si me dejan una critica o algo por el estilo. Cabe mencionar que es un lemon casi en su totalidad, y todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Riven.**

**No les quito más tiempo, es un oneshot bastante largo jeje... ¡disfruten!**

_**League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Riot Games.**_

* * *

Ya lo he intentado tantas veces.

Tantas veces el poder alejarme de él.

Alejarme de esos ojos, esas manos, esa voz, esos labios, ese cuerpo... pero es imposible. Mientras más intente huir y correr, más rápido me encuentra.

Sigo sin entender el porqué, por qué ama perseguirme. Él dice que me ama pero... ¿Por qué después de pasar las noches conmigo desaparece? Es injusto para mí, es como si a él le entretuviera el jugar con mis sentimientos, con el hecho de que, independiente de que escapo de él, lo sigo amando.

Porque cada maldita vez que viene, ve a través de mí con esos negros e intensos ojos, y me siento como un ciervo perdido. Sola y asustada. ¿Pero a qué es a lo que temo?

Estoy segura de que no le temo a sus profundos ojos Jonios, a sus facciones masculinas, a esos brazos protectores y fuertes que me sujetan cada vez que hacemos el amor.

...No entiendo que es lo que me aterra de Yasuo.

Tal vez es el hecho de que solíamos odiarnos, tal vez es porque desconfío de todas las personas por culpa de mi pasado. He sido traicionada tantas veces que, incluso aunque Yasuo sea gentil conmigo, no puedo confiar en él del todo.

Tal vez suene un poco estúpida. No confío en alguien que beso, me acuesto y hablo.

Realmente soy muy rara.

* * *

Estaba explorando las afueras de Demacia la última vez que nos encontramos.

Ya era de noche claro, él sólo aparece cuando está oscuro. Porque como yo no veo bien, para Yasuo es más fácil atraparme.

Estaba caminando por un sendero cualquiera en el bosque cuando un sujeto misterioso se me acercó, poniendo rápidamente un cuchillo cerca de mi garganta. _"Mantente en silencio pequeña chica y prometo que no te lastimaré... tanto!" _dijo el hombre con voz rasposa mientras se reía ruidosamente, como si se estuviera burlando del hecho que el bosque estaba muy vacío y probablemente nadie nos escucharía. Yo también tenía eso asumido... para mi suerte ambos estábamos equivocados.

_"Qué linda espada tienes querida, lástima que esté rota y que al parecer no sepas usarla" _el molestoso sujeto empezó a hablar de nuevo, sin remover su cuchillo de mi cuello. Luego, una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse lento por mi cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir sus desagradables manos sobre mi piel. ¿Por qué no me defendía? ¿Por qué no estaba gritando? Yo sabía que era mil veces mejor que este hombre peleando. ¿Entonces por qué no estoy haciendo nada?

_Es culpa del viento._

Sabía que él estaba cerca... Sabía que Yasuo me estaba observando. Conociéndolo, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para rescatarme, pero yo me estaba impacientando y este sujeto me hacía sentir incómoda.

_"Por favor... por favor..."_ murmuré mirando en todas direcciones, buscándolo. ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto? El tipo me sujetó con aún más fuerza y volvió a reír. _"Ruega todo lo que quieras dulzura, eso aumenta mis ganas de tomarte!" _exclamó, pero de repente, una fuerte brisa nos agitó a ámbos.

_"No te está hablando a tí, ¿sabes?"_

Esa voz.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló al escucharlo.

De repente sentí como mi cuerpo era soltado por los brazos del sujeto, y éste era atraído hacia atrás. Volteé rápidamente y en la oscuridad pude divisar el filo de una larga espada. Mi corazón latía descontroladamente, no podía entender si era el miedo, o era la emoción de que nos volviéramos a ver.

_"Huh! ¿Q-Quién eres? ¡S-Suéltame!" _el sujeto que me estaba lastimando ahora tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, y esa larga espada rozando su cuello. La poca luz de la luna me ayudó a ver su media sonrisa, esa misma que hace cada vez que nos reencontramos. Es su forma especial de saludarme, lástima que ahora no podía ver sus ojos.

_"¡Sorye!" _

En menos de un parpadeo el sujeto había sido azotado contra el árbol más cercano por una rafaga de viento, expulsando un grito de dolor. Su respiración se hizo más agitada al igual que la mía, estaba tan confundida que mis piernas se olvidaron de afirmarme y caí sentada al suelo, viendo desde esa perspectiva como la sombra de Yasuo se acercaba amenazante a ese hombre.

_"¿Ya no eres tan fuerte eh?" _le dijo burlescamente, mientras volvía a desfundar su espada.

Alcé una mano nerviosa, intenté estirar mi brazo y alcanzarlo antes de que hiciera algo malo. _"Ya... Yasuo..." _mi voz era un pequeño hilo casi inaudible, los nervios me tenían así de vulnerable. Para mi suerte, mi llamado sí fue capaz de llegar a él, haciéndolo detenerse.

_"B-Basta, ya es suficiente" _agregué, arrastrándome lentamente hacia él. Por primera vez desde que llegó pude ver con claridad su rostro. Me miró desde arriba alzando una ceja con sus ojos entrecerrados, casi como si no me conociera. Pero luego, soltando un suspiro volvió a guardar su espada. El hombre nos miró a los dos aterrado y después de un par de segundos salió corriendo para nunca más volver. Patético.

Pasado unos minutos pude retomar mi respiración y mis latidos se relajaron, Yasuo caminó lento hacia mí y se puso de rodillas. _"Siempre tan aguafiestas" _gruñó mientras alzaba una de sus cálidas manos y la deslizaba por mi mejilla erizando mi piel por completo. _"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó moviendo su mano hasta mi mentón para alzar mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo.

_"Oh claro, tú no estabas bajo presión"_ murmuré molesta, desviando la mirada. _"¿Y así me agradeces el salvarte?" _me respondió, sentándose de mejor forma en el suelo, quedando a mi altura. _"Tú no viniste sólo para salvarme... no te engañes" _agregué, casi gruñendo de la rabia, quería aparentar que mi rabia era con él. Aunque la verdad era que me odiaba a mí misma, porque estaba alegre de volverlo a ver.

_"Nunca lo he negado, aunque..."_ dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie y dando un par de pasos mirando al cielo, al detenerse volteó su rostro y me miró. _"...puedes detener esto cuando quieras" _susurró.

Tragué saliva y bajé la vista nerviosa, me mordí el labio confundida al no saber qué responder. Tenía razón, en el fondo yo también deseaba este pequeño romance, yo también accedo a encontrarme con él, a que me busque, a que nos besemos, a todo. Sería demasiado inmadura para decir que solo Yasuo tiene la culpa.

Soltó una pequeña risa victorioso y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, dándome la espalda. _"¿Qué hacías por acá? Por un momento llegué a pensar en que tenías una fantasía con la caperucita roja" _me dijo cambiando completamente de tema.

Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a levantarme del suelo. _"¿Una fantasía con la caperucita roja? ¿Y acaso tú eras el pobre lobo feroz que era seducido por la niña?" _pregunté con sarcasmo, caminando lentamente hacia él. Rodeé su torso lento con mis brazos, sintiendo sus marcados musculos.

No me respondió, pero se volteó y me rodeó la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por inercia y disfruté ese pequeño momento. _"¿Dónde... estuviste metido?"_ pregunté más tranquila, alzando la vista para toparme con la de Yasuo. Rozó su nariz con la mía y sonrió ligeramente. _"Es un secreto"_ respondió.

Eso me molestó un poco, y no tuve más brillante idea que morderle el mentón en modo de protesta. _"Nosotros no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros... ¿o sí?" _pregunté en tono seductor, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su espalda diera contra un árbol. Entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió, pero pude notar que lo hice titubear con mi pregunta.

Se quedó un rato más en silencio, nuestras lentas respiraciones chocando, nuestras miradas perdiéndose, nuestros cuerpo atrayéndose. Al parecer estaba pensando en algo inteligente (o sarcástico) para responderme.

_"Tienes razón. Si tanto quieres saber, estuve dándome unas vueltas por las afueras del Freljörd, Gragas quería que lo acompañara a buscar hielo" _dijo susurrando, dejándome atónita. Jamás desde que hemos tenido estas infantiles discusiones, él me ha dado la razón. Abrí un poco mis labios, pero realmente no sabía qué decir.

_"Alcohólico" _dije gruñendo, simulando estar enojada. Él soltó una risa, pero luego su rostro cambió a una sonrisa desafiante... y un tanto provocativa.

_"Rabiosa"_ me respondió, lentamente acariciando mis caderas, las cuales todavía estaban envueltas en sus fuertes manos.

_"Engreído" _susurré, acercando peligrosamente mis labios a los suyos.

_"Orgullosa"_ musitó entrecerrando los ojos, dándome un pequeño y fugaz beso.

_"Despreocupado"_

_"Cállate"_

_"Cállame"_

Fue un error, pero creo que lo voy a disfrutar.

Por fin acortamos por completo la distancia entre ambos fundiéndonos en un tanto desenfrenado beso. Creo que no había mencionado que la última vez que nos vimos había sido hace semanas, y Dios, cómo extrañaba esos expertos labios.

Yasuo me giró rápido, quedando ahora yo con mi espalda contra el árbol, él aprisionándome de tal forma que no pudiera escapar... aunque claro, en estos momentos era lo que menos quería.

Mis manos fueron recorriendo su amplia espalda, con una de ellas logré soltar esa molesta y extraña cola que usaba. Su cabello cayó lacio hasta abajo, a veces me sorprendía lo largo y suave que era.

Suspiré entre besos dándole la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en mi boca, jugando con mis labios y dientes logró mandar mi consciencia a las nubes. Mis dedos aferrándose casi con desesperación a su cabello, intentando juntar nuestros rostros lo más posible.

Más mordidas, lamidas, gemidos y suspiros me hicieron olvidar en qué momento nos recostamos en el suelo. No sentía ni el frío de la tierra, ni la ausencia de mis prendas superiores. Yasuo era rápido si lo quería.

_"Ah, te extrañé, lo reconozco" _murmuró separándose a duras penas de mis labios y enderezándose para verme. Sentí un poco de timidez, después de todo estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. El rubor se posó en mis mejillas y Yasuo sonrió.

_"¿Qué ocurre? No es la primera vez que hacemos esto" _

_"Lo sé pero..." _respondí, mirando a otra dirección.

No fue capaz de seguir hablando, porque Yasuo había tomado mi mejilla y había vuelto a besarme. Apasionadamente.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos, dejando que mis otros sentidos pudieran disfrutar también. Sentía su aroma, tan llamativo. El calor de su piel. Todo en él era capaz de mandar corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Yasuo hundió sus caderas obligándome a abrir un poco las piernas, pude sentir un calor desde su pelvis que me provocó un suave gemido. Respondí a ese estimulo frotándome lentamente contra él, haciéndole soltar un gruñido.

Dejó de besarme y bajó sus labios a mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo todo fragmento de piel que encontrase. Mis respiración volvió a agitarse al igual que mis latidos, estaba impaciente, quería más de él, al igual como él deseaba más de mí.

Se levantó fugazmente para sacarse su armadura sin dejar de mirarme, en cuestión de segundos ya había retomado sus caricias en mis piernas y sus besos en mi cuello, pero yo sabía que para él eso no era suficiente.

Dando cortos besos llegó a mi pecho, masajeando uno de mis senos con una de sus manos mientras el otro era estimulado por su boca. El molesto pero placentero hormigueo apareció, incomodando mi vientre y haciendo que me frotara con más necesidad contra Yasuo. Lo reconozco, lo necesito. Aunque quiera huir de él, también quiero que él no deje de seguirme.

Gemí al sentir que un bulto se estaba formando en sus caderas, haciendo que él estimulara mis pechos con más intensidad. El calor y el deseo se estaban apoderando de mí, dejando atrás cualquier molestia que pude haber tenido con este estúpido samurai.

_"Y-Yasuo"_ su nombre salió de mis labios como un hilillo inaudible al sentir su boca decender a mi ombligo, dando mordidas y succionando mi piel. Pude sentir la vibración de una risa por parte de él, de seguro se sentía orgulloso de saber que era el único capaz de hacerme sentir tan vulnerable... y es que quien lo diría. La mayor asesina noxiana y capitana de la elite carmesí, gimiendo descontroladamente gracias al imperdonable de Jonia.

El calor en mi entrepierna me estaba matando, quería que me tocara, necesitaba que me tocara, pero claro, él sabía que eso quería e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para molestarme y hacerme rogar.

Terminó de remover todas mis prendas, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos. Yo con mis manos logré aflojar un poco sus pantalones, pero sin poder removerlos ya que Yasuo había vuelto a atacar mis labios, recostándonos de nuevo en la tierra.

Sus cálidas manos se deslizaron lentamente por mi cuerpo, delineando con sus dedos mis curvas. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me sentí nuevamente temerosa.

Sus ojos estaban brillando en deseo y su expresión no podía ser más lujuriosa, aunque estaba segura de que yo le estaba mirando de la misma forma.

Solté otro gemido al sentir sus caderas de nuevo hundirse contra las mías, embistiendo suavemente y haciendo que el calor de mi vientre llegara a su máximo nivel.

_"¡Yasuo por favor!" _exclamé sin poder resistirlo más, a lo que él respondió con una risa corta, volviendo a besar mis labios.

Una de sus manos se deslizó provocativamente sobre mi intimidad, y yo impaciente moví un poco mis caderas para aumentar el roce. _"Dices que no me quieres ver... que te deje de seguir, pero tu cuerpo es sincero" _susurró casi inaudible al separarse de mis labios, fruncí el ceño, aunque mis ojos seguían expresando deseo. _"¿Y qué dice el tuyo?"_ pregunté, soltando un suave gemido al final.

No respondió mi pregunta nuevamente, pero introdujo finalmente uno de su dedos dentro de mí, haciéndome echar mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido de alivio.

Introdujo el segundo casi de inmediato, estimulando mis paredes internas haciéndolas más cálidas y húmedas. Mis piernas temblaban y mi espalda se arqueaba, odio y amo a este tipo, odio su orgullo, odio que no me deje avanzar o que deje las cosas claras, pero amo que sepa como tocarme, que me de la sensación de ser querida, de ser importante para alguien, amo que me extrañe y amo que me busque.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos dentro mío me hizo gemir nuevamente, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda e intenté abrir mis ojos, aunque el placer me dificultaba esa tarea.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en mi rostro, detesto que disfrute de ver como me retuerzo de placer gracias a él, alimenta su ego... y también su deseo.

_"Riven"_ me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos y ayudándome a poder verlo fijamente, mordía fuerte mi labio para evitar que los gemidos siguieran saliendo. _"Riven no puedo seguir resistiendo" _agregó, terminando de encender el fuego dentro de mí. Yo tampoco podía resistirlo más, necesitaba que fuéramos uno.

En movimientos rápidos removió sus dedos de mi interior y se alzó para terminar de aflojar sus pantalones y sacárselos. Yo lo miraba recostada en el suelo respirando agitadamente, con mis ojos entrecerrados y mis labios enrojecidos por la lujuria.

Volvió a ponerse sobre mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron deseosas, hablando sin necesidad de palabras, expresando eso que ambos no éramos capaces de decir. Besó mis labios lentamente mientras abría un poco más mis piernas. Yo me aferré a su espalda impaciente, besándolo como si fuera la última vez, aunque debía hacerlo, quién sabe cuando volvería a verlo.

Llamé su nombre, lo suspiraba, lo lloraba, miles de veces para librarme del maldito dolor que inundaba mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos al apretar mi frente contra la suya, sintiendo como de a poco se iba adentrando en mí, solté un quejido de dolor, pero rápidamente me mordí el labio escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lo escuché suspirar al momento que terminaba de entrar, relajando un poco su cuerpo.

_"Respondiendo a tú pregunta, mi cuerpo dice que no quiere perderte"_ susurró, casi haciéndome imposible el escucharlo, pero al sentir esas palabras mi corazón se descontroló de sobremanera. Me embistió un par de veces de forma lenta, obligándome a gemir, mientras unas lágrimas caían por mis ojos. _"Si eso dice... no te alejes de mí"_ gruñí en voz baja, cargada de rabia y tristeza, siempre que nos encontrábamos decía que me quería, pero después se iba. ¿Ahora dice que no me quiere perder? ¿Qué carajo tiene en la cabeza?

Enderezó su rostro para mirarme, secando las lágrimas que se habían posado en mis mejillas, para luego acercarse a besarme apasionadamente, retomando sus embestidas que ya poco a poco iban tomando ritmo. Mi respiración se agitó entre besos y sus movimientos, mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Mis manos en desesperación se aferraron a la espalda de Yasuo, el placer obligándome a enterrar las uñas en su piel, sintiendo como se deslizaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Gruñó de placer al sentir esas uñas en su cuerpo y mordió mi cuello para vengarse, al tiempo que aceleraba sus embestidas optando por un ritmo más salvaje. Mi espalda se arqueó y mis labios se partieron para liberar una serie de fuertes gemidos.

_"¡Y-Yasuo!"_

Grité su nombre exasperada, mi cuerpo cada vez más inundado en ese maldito placer que quien sabe cuanto más podría aguantar. Él volvió a besarme, esta vez de forma muchísimo más desesperada. Mis manos seguían en su tarea de rasgar la espalda de Yasuo, llenándolo de marcas, quería que donde fuera supieran que era sólo mío.

_"Riven..."_

Mi nombre salió de sus labios, al tiempo que entreabría sus ojos, intimidándome con su mirada. Me aferré más fuerte a él mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, llegando al orgasmo después de un par de embestidas, él siguiéndome poco después, lanzando un fuerte y ronco suspiro que dio contra la piel de mi cuello.

Lo abracé, mis manos recorriendo su espalda humedecida por el sudor, mis ojos perdidos en el brillante reflejo de la luna, mi cuello sintiendo su respiración que de a poco se iba acompasando, al igual que la mía. Lo sentí moverse, levantó un poco su cuerpo para después recostarse al lado mío, envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

Sonreí ligeramente mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su torso, podía escuchar sus latidos, tan dulces que eran como una pequeña canción de cuna para mis oídos. _"Riven"_ volvió a llamarme, su voz sonaba tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como buscaba la seriedad, algo que llamó mi atención. _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ pregunté de vuelta alzando la vista para mirarlo, tenía unos ojos que reflejaban un poco de preocupación, o quizá temor.

Abrió su boca para hablar pero a los segundos volvió a cerrarla, sólo para acortar la distancia entre nosotros volviéndome a besar. Fue un beso lento y cansado producto del sexo, pero que de todas formas reflejaba ese intenso amor que ambos intentábamos rechazar.

Al separarnos solo unos milímetros me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos entreabiertos, suspiré nerviosa mientras una de mis manos contorneaba su mejilla, lentamente deslizando uno de mis dedos por esa cicatriz que había en su rostro. _"Nada... descansa, pero quiero que recuerdes esto, tienes un mes" _musitó, sus manos deslizándose lento por mis caderas, provocando nuevos escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

¿Un mes? ¿Para qué?

Estaba confundida, pero casi como un hechizo el sueño hizo su aparición de la nada, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, calmada por la protección que me daba Yasuo entre sus brazos. Juro haber escuchado un dulce _te amo_ salir de la boca de él antes de quedarme dormida, sintiendo como depositaba un beso en mi frente, aunque bueno, ya dije que él jamás era claro con lo que sentía.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde eso, un mes desde la última vez que lo vi.

Ahora mi cuerpo estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de una ventana, admirando uno de los más hermosos atardeceres que había visto en mi vida. Jonia realmente es un lugar increíble, pensar que en mi pasado más oscuro intenté destruir estas tierras.

_"¿Crees que venga por tí?"_ escuché una voz detrás mío, era Irelia quien estaba cerrando la puerta de mi habitación. Se paró cerca mío cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

La miré durante unos segundos, pensando. Al rato volví a mirar ese hermoso atardecer, pero ahora con una reluciente sonrisa, acariciando con delicadeza un anillo que se encontraba en mi dedo índice izquierdo.

_"Sí, sí lo hará" _respondí. _"Quizá no lo pactamos con palabras, pero sé que cumplirá esta promesa" _agregué, volviendo a mirar a mi amiga, quien al escuchar mi respuesta asintió, devolviéndome la sonrisa. _"Qué grato es escuchar eso. Me retiro entonces, estaré abajo si necesitas algo"_ dijo para después darse la vuelta saliendo de mi cuarto.

Seguí observando como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas por un par de minutos, hasta que la incomodidad en mis piernas me obligó a bajarme de la ventana. Caminé despacio hasta mi cama y me senté en ella, mirando con detenimiento ese anillo que estaba en mi mano. Ese anillo que apareció misteriosamente la mañana siguiente a la última vez que lo vi. Supe casi de inmediato las intenciones de Yasuo, y recuerdo el no poder evitar llorar, en una mezcla de emoción y tristeza. Era un mes, pero después estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Una fuerte brisa agitó las cortinas de mi ventana, sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba. Miré con susto, pero meneé mi cabeza al ver que no había nada allí.

_"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?"_

Una voz ronca, en un suave suspiro preguntó a mi oído, despertando por completo mis sentidos. Sonreí y miré hacia atrás, topándome con él. Solté una risa nerviosa, una lágrima de alegría deslizándose por uno de mis ojos. Él me miraba de la misma forma, sonriendo, aunque un poco impaciente. Puse ambas manos en su rostro, mi corazón latiendo a su máxima potencia.

_"Sí, sí quiero"._

* * *

**¡FIN!**

**No sé que decir, ya perdí la practica de como funcionaban las cosas aquí en fanfiction jajaa**

**Tengo unos pequeños planes para un longfic de esta pareja también, últimamente he estado obsecionadísima con ellos, me pareces demasiado lindos jaja pero boe, soy demasiado lenta así que no se emocionen tanto(?)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
